Astec's residents
Current Background The City People/guards are residents of Astec. They're known for their trade a warey about letting people into the city. After hearing about the Dark Signers they began checking the arms of anyone who wanted to come into the city. If something in or around the city happens word tends to spread quickly.Not all bareknuckles, for example, are guards. Some are just City People. Noted Guards Oliver A bareknuckle who was one of the first to come into contact from other worlds. He met Al's group and lead them towards Astec. Along the way he learned about other worlds and a possiable explination about what was happening. He also learned about cell phones. Levin A bareknuckle who never wants to leave his sister's side. He's one of Astec's main gate guards. He leaps before he looks and can easily be rubbed the wrong way. It reality though he's actually more cunning, prefering others to do his work for him. One of Gig's World Eaters he fround himself stuck in a forest after Gig's 'death'. Meeting Dio who after having a chat decided to let the dracon help him and was given Euphoria and for communication and Levin before eating their souls. After having his soul moved into Levin's body with a Crimson Tear he left with Euphoria behind him. Sence living in his new body for so long Gig desn't even reconize his soul. Eight years pior to the game he came to Astec while keeping an eye out for a certain Master of Death. Though Levin may appear good he's masquerading his evil side. Vitali and other residents of Astec know nothing of this. Hes' Vitali's best friend. Vitali A cleric who once wished to become a chef. After hearing about the World Eaters he choose instead to become a cleric, wanting to help people and putting his wishes aside. Despite that he's still at great cooking. He's best friends with levin and Christophe's spy.Along with being quiet Vitali is also calm, even when faced with something that would shock or suprise anyone else. He can also read people's emotions well and one of the few people who can calm a hot blooded levin down, or at least start him on that track.. Casy A bareknuckle who found what he thought was Raine. He almost arrested Naoto thinking she was a Dark Signer. Other noted residents Euphoria Given to a trapped Levin by Dio she followed him around, doing whatever he wanted to a T. Because of this she has become sick. With Levin and Dio both having control over her she's more like a puppet. Used as a means of comucation from Dio she puts on a caring sister act hiding her evil nature. Her cooking is horriable to the point where Vitali has said it could be used as a weapon. Christophe A childhood friend of Lobo Christophe started off as nothing more then a commoner. With both promising that they'd one day have a better life he promised that once he got it he'd let Lobo join him. After rising to take charge of Astec he hasn't frogotten his promise or his childhood friend. Though he prefers sticking to the rules Christophe is generaly kind hearted person. He has a habbit of laughing. Cuthbert Christiophe’s younger brother. Though not a bad guy himself he has done some bad deeds in order to get some medicine for his brother, whom he cares about, when he was sick. He has a habbit of sneaking outside Astec. He likes things strait to the point and isn't amused by blabbering explinations. He also has a habbit of laughing and is afraid of becoming bald. Personality like normal people their personalities differ from person to person.Sepps though are more willing to lend a hand faster then humans. Abilities All sepps have the natural ability to run faster then humans. What could take humans hours to get from point A to B it could take a sepp minutes. Guards: Soldier:: all solders have swords used for basic attacks, Molotov: Throws a Molotov cocktail at an opponent. Soul Strike: Strikes the opponent with a V slash. Bareknucke:In a fight a bareknuckle tends to use his fist. Energy arm: Fires a small blast from his hands, Energy Fist: Fires a couple charged blasts at a row of opponents. Pyremage:: All pyremages have a Staff for basic attacks , Molotov: Throws a fireball at an opponent, Firewall: A wall of fire burns opponents in a row, Ignus Zenos: Unleashes a fire dragon to attack an opponent ,it vanishes after attacking. Archer::All archers have bows and arrows for basic attacks, Gatling shot: Shoots multiple arrows at a single target, Raining shot: Fires energized arrows at opponents. City People: Cleric::All clerics hava a book for basic attacks. Heal All: Heals all allies, Heal One: Heals one ally. Bolster: Increases alley’s defence. Gypsy:: All gypsies carry a scarf like cloth used for basic attacks. Spry Dance: Increases accuracy and speed a little, Spirit Dance: Increases the damage of magic attack by a little. Swordsman:: All swordsmen carry a sword for basic attack, Rock Throw: Throws a rock at an opponent, Fatal Blow: An attack with a stronger strike. levin Nine heroes: Moves fast enough to create the illusion that they’re up to nine of him, depending on the number of enemies. All can attack but it does’t Last Long Energy arm: Fires a small bLast from his hands. Vitali Like all Clerics he carries a book. Heal All: Heals all allies Heal One: Healls one ally Blockade: Heals and increases allies defences. Along with that he can also magically bind people. Being Christophe's spy he's well adept at sneaking around as levin put it. "He's great at being missed." It can seem as if he's coming from nowhere when he's done sneaking around. Cuthbert Like all Clerics he carries a book. Heal All: Heals all allies Heal One: Healls one ally Glutton Gain : Drains his opponent’s health to restore his own/group’s. Euphoria like all Sepps she can naturally run at speeds faster then a human. Combat If Astec was in danger, if there's some sort of crime commited, or they're given orders the guards aren't afraid to use more then just the basic attacks. Category:Soul Nomad & the World Eaters Category:game Category:Miscellaneous Category:Male Category:Female